Jennifer Potter
Jennifer Potter (née Shafiq) is the only known daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shafiq. Biography Early Life Jennifer was born to Mr. and Mrs. Shafiq, on July 11,1933. Hogwarts Years During Jennifer's time at Hogwarts she befriend Melissa McKinnon and Anne Lupin. Due to their friendship Jennifer is often trying to set up her son James with Melissa's daughter Marlene. Despite their difference in houses, the three girls were inseparable, doing everything together. The girls spent much of their school time teasing their male classmates. Jennifer had a lot of natural talent which helped her ease through school. Year 1 -7 After Hogwarts Jennifer graduates from Hogwarts in 1950 and . Jennifer gets married 1957 to Thomas Potter after three years of them being engaged. Physical Appearance Jennifer is and attractive older woman with sky blue eyes a round nose and plush pink lips. Her hair is a wavy light brown medium cut. She keeps her body in shape by running every morning. She has naturally large breasts, and often wears low-cut shirts. During her school days she is said to have been very beautiful, and liked by many of her male classmates. Personality and Traits Jennifer is incredibly girly, and will never be seen without makeup when visiting the Potter's house. Jennifer has a bit of a naughty side to her and got in trouble quite a bit during her school days. She loves to laugh and immediately forms a liking to anyone with a sense of humor. She is a very sweet and welcoming woman. She sometimes shows a cocky side, due to her over confidence. She is a strong woman who is also very persistant. Relationships Family Thomas, Jennifer's husband is a very goofy and funny man. During her school days she earned the attention of many boys. She went on many dates and was called "boy-crazy", by her close girlfriends. When she met Thomas he changed her ways. She was the first to form a crush between them. Normally very confident with boys, Thomas made her nervous because he was not her usual type. She had no idea what Thomas liked. The first thing to attract her to him was his crazy and fun sense of humor. She was constantly laughing when she was with him, and still is to present day. Thomas was more on the dorky side during his school days, but Jen adored him anyways. Jen was the one to ask him out, shocking him because he had no idea of her crush beforehand. It took Thomas four years after school to propose. He took forever to plan the how, and where of the proposal, wanting everything to be perfect for Jennifer. James, 'Thomas and Jennifer's first and only child was born March 27, 1960. Jennifer simply cherishes her baby boy and spoils him to no end. She consistantly gave him superior-type compliments as a child, telling him he was perfect and the best at everything. This may later have something to do with James' egotistic side. She thinks it is the sweetest thing that James inherited his father's funny side, and that tends to be her favorite quality of both her men. 'Lily, 'is the girlfriend and later on wife to Jennifer's son James. Friends 'Melissa Fawley 'and Jennifer met on their first boat ride to Hogwarts. 'Anne Amell met Jennifer in first year, through Melissa. Melissa introduced them when they all sat together during a shared class. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Potter Potter Category:Potter Family Category:Pure-Blood Jennifer